Liebe Ist Next Generation
by maroonie
Summary: Eine Fortsetzung meiner Geschichte 'Liebe Ist'. Diesmal dreht sich alles hauptsächlich um die Kinder von Lisa und Rokko. Have Fun!
1. Kapitel 1

1.

„Mama, Carina, macht voran. Wir wollen doch heute noch los." Stefan stand mit seinem Vater im Türrahmen und wartete auf seine Mutter und jüngere Schwester. „Stefan hat Recht, ihr seht auch so phänomenal aus, ihr braucht dazu keine Schminke. Außerdem merkt das bei Kerima eh keiner, ob ihr ungeschminkt seid.", meinte Rokko nur. Carina kam dicht gefolgt von ihrer Mutter aus dem Bad. „Ist ja gut Papa. Wir sind schon da." Sie schob ihren Bruder zur Tür hinaus und stieg mit ihm ins Auto. Für Rokko war es immer wieder erstaunlich, wie ähnlich Carina ihrer Mutter vom Aussehen doch war. Sie hatte dieselben blauen Augen, vielleicht etwas mehr ins Graue hinein, auch die selbe Haarfarbe, dennoch war sie ein Kreativkopf wie er. Sie war trotz ihrer jungen siebzehn Jahre schon mit B.Style im Geschäft und hatte noch nicht mal Abitur. Das komplette Gegenteil war ihr Bruder Stefan. Er sah seinem Vater zum Verwechseln ähnlich. Wie sagte Jürgen immer so schön: Rokko nur Jahre jünger. So war es eigentlich auch, doch das Wesen hatte er von seiner Mutter. Stefan war genauso ein Rechengenie und interessierte sich außerdem sehr für Computer, sodass er nebenbei der Computerspeziallist von Kerima und B.Style war, sowie zusammen mit Jürgen eine kleine Computerfirma führte. Das alles mit fast einundzwanzig. Also um ihre Kinder mussten sich Lisa und Rokko nach nun zwanzig Jahren ehe keine Sorgen machen. Der Sohn ein Computergenie mit eigener Firma und die Tochter eine gefragte PR-Kraft, die erfolgreich zur Schule ging. Auf das dies alles mal so bleiben würde...


	2. Kapitel 2

2.

Nachdem die Familienkutsche Kowalski in der Tiefgarage geparkt hatte machten sie sich auf den Weg in den vierzehnten Stock. Kaum ging die Tür auf war Stefan schon Richtung Max Büro geeilt, weil der ein Computerproblem hatte und Carina sollte Hugo bei irgendwas helfen. „Ich würde sagen, wir können beruhigt in Frührente gehen. Die beiden schmeißen den Laden eh schon alleine. Dann haben wir nur noch hobbymäßig die Leitung von B.Style übernehmen, wobei unsere Tochter das ja eh schon so gut wie übernommen hat. Frau Kowalski es ist der Tag gekommen, wir sind überflüssig geworden." Lisa lachte, gab Rokko einen Kuss und machte sich dann auf den Weg in ihr Büro. Sie hatte in den letzten Jahren die Wand, die ihr und sein Büro trennte, halb einreißen lassen und durch Plexiglas ersetzt. So konnten sich beide sehen und waren sich auch näher. Beide arbeiteten alles liegengebliebene ab so gut sie konnten. Carina war in der Zeit Model für Hugo gestanden und hatte nebenbei mit Hannah über die neuste B.Style Kollektion und deren Marketing gesprochen. Sie konnte sich gut darauf konzentrieren, da im Moment Ferien waren. Doch nächste Woche ging wieder der Ernst des Lebens weiter. Dann war sie in der zwölften Klasse und steckte im Abiturstress, doch sie wusste das B.Style und sie immer auf die Hilfe von ihren Eltern bauen konnte und so ging sie das alles locker an. Jetzt war sie hungrig und ging Jürgen besuchen, da sie mit ihm eh noch etwas wegen des Budgets für das Marketing besprechen musste. Außerdem hatte der die besten Hot Dogs von ganz Berlin. „Hey Jürgen, einmal wie immer, bitte. Ach und wie viel lässt du für die Modenschau springen?" Carina war voll in ihrem Element und bemerkte gar nicht, die junge Frau, die gerade ihren Kaffee bezahlte. Eigentlich war das nichts besonderes, eher etwasalltägliches in Jürgens Kiosk, aber dennoch hatte Carina gerade ein Deja Vu. Diese Szene schien in ihrem Kopf schon einmal abgelaufen zu sein. Sie blickte ihr wie in Trance nach und wurde dann durch Jürgen wieder in die Realität berufen. „Man könnte glatt meinen du hättest soeben das Ufer gewechselt, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dass du in Manuel verknallt wärst." „Was? Ähm ja ich hatte nur gerade ein Deja Vu oder sowas ähnliches. Naja egal. Also einen Hot Dog bitte und dann möchte ich gerne mit dir über die Kollektion reden." Beide redeten nun über alles wichtige der Kollektion, dann verabschiedete sich Carina und ging nun wieder zu Kerima, da ihre Eltern jetzt eh Feierabend machen würden.


	3. Kapitel 3

3.

Die Schule fing heute wieder an und so quälte sich Carina m kurz vor sechs aus dem Bett und trank erst einmal mit ihrem Vater eine Kaffee. „Papa, wieso muss ich heute wieder in die Schule? Du weißt ich hab da eigentlich kein Problem mit aber um sieben Uhr aufstehen wäre viel besser." Rokko grinste nur und küsste seine Tochter auf die Stirn. „Wenn du Kerima mal übernimmst, kannst du immerhin bis halb sieben schlafen. Ich stehe ja auch immer nur wegen dir um sechs auf, damit ich dich überhaupt noch was sehe. So jetzt aber ab unter die Dusche, du kommst sonst zu spät." Carina trank ihren Kaffee aus und umarmte da noch mal ihren Vater. „Ich hab dich lieb, Papa." „Ich dich auch mein Maus." Also ging Carina jetzt erst einmal duschen und war dann gespannt, was die zwölfte Klasse so bringen würde. Kaum war sie in der Schule angekommen, sie hatte Glück das ihre Eltern sie vor der Schule absetzten, schrieb sie sich erst einmal ihren Stundenplan zusammen, aus der Masse der Kurslisten. „Cool, ersten beiden direkt Geschi Leistung. Der Tag fängt ja super an.", murmelte sie vor sich hin. „Ja, das stimmt, wie ich sehe musst du Carina Kowalski sein. Freut mich dich jetzt auch mal mit Namen kennen zu lernen." Die junge Frau aus dem Kiosk streckte ihr die hand hin. „Hallo, ich bin Luisa Seidel. Ich bin mit meinem Vater vor kurzen hier her gezogen." Seidel? Irgendwie klingelte da was in Carinas Kopf, doch sie wusste nicht was da klingelte und vor allem wo es klingelte.


	4. Kapitel 4

4.

Der erste Schultag verlief für Carina ganz normal ohne weitere besondere Vorkommnisse, dennoch überlegte sie die ganze Zeit, wo sie den Namen Seidel schon einmal gehört hatte. Doch sie hoffte, dass es etwas Positives war, denn sie hatte mit Luisa bis auf vier Kurse alles zusammen. Doch sie verdrängte das Ganze erst einmal, denn sie wurde gerade von Barbara zur Ehemaligenparty eingeladen, sie war eine gute Freundin von Carina, den immerhin war sie ja die Tochter von Max und Yvonne, also von ihrer Patentante. „J, klar komm ich wen du deine 10 Jahre Abitur feierst du Wunderkind. Ich sag Stefan dann heute Abend bescheid. Ich freu mich. Wir sehen uns dann nächsten Freitag um acht in der Aula." Carina schrieb sich den Termin noch in den Terminkalender und machte sich dann auf den Weg zur S-Bahn. Ganz in Gedanken an die Kollektion saß Carina dort und schrie sich einige Ideen auf, die sie unbedingt Jürgen vortragen musste. „So sieht man sich wieder. Wo musst du den aussteigen?", holte sie eine Stimme aus den Gedanken. Carina guckte verwirrt nach rechts. _Nicht schon wieder diese Lucie. Ach nein die heißt so ähnlich wie Mama... ach ja richtig Luisa. _„Ähm was?", murmelte Carina immer noch etwas verplant. „Wo du aussteigst? Also an welcher Haltestelle du aussteigst?", fragte Luisa nochmals nach. „In der Warschauer Straße. Wieso?" Carina fragte dies, obwohl sie das gar nicht so genau wissen wollte. „Nur so. Dann kann ich dir morgens ja jetzt immer einen Platz frei halten. Ich muss beim Baumschulenweg aussteigen." Carina versuchte freundlich zu sein und bewegte die Mundwinkel nach oben. _Na toll, jetzt muss ich die nicht nur in der Schule ertragen, sondern auch in der S-Bahn. Zu dumm nur, dass die anderen Linien zu spät fahren oder zu voll sind. Danke Gott, womit habe ich diese Laberbacke verdient?_ „Nächste Haltestelle: Warschauer Straße." _Endlich muss sich aussteigen!_ Carina nahm ihre Tasche, packte ihren Notizblock weg. Sie stand auf und stieg mit einem gemurmelten „Tschüs" aus der Bahn. Diese Aufdringlichkeit und Anhänglichkeit ging Carina auf den Keks. Bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt war dies ja auch ok, aber Luisa schien sich keine anderen Freunde suchen zu wollen. Nun war es Freitag, Carina stieg gerade dankend aus der S-Bahn. _Danke Gott, ein Wochenende ohne sie und dazu noch auf eine Party, wo sie ohne Einladung nicht hinkommt._ Carina machte ihre Hausaufgeben und duschte sich dann. Sie hatte nun drei Stunden zum Stylen und in einer würde ihre Mutter kommen, um ihr mit den Lockenwicklern zu helfen. So drehte sich das Radio laut auf und stellte sich dann nur mit Handtuch bekleidet vor ihren Schrank.


	5. Kapitel 5

5.

Mittlerweile war es halb sieben. Carina stand in einem süßen, gepunkteten Kleid ihrer Mama mit Ballerinas und lockiger Hochsteckfrisur in der Küche und naschte ein paar Trauben. Sie wartete auf ihren Bruder mit dem sie zusammen mit Hilfe der S-Bahn zur Schulaula fahren würde. Auch wenn Carina sich eine bessere männliche Begleitung vorstellen konnte, als ihren Bruder war sie froh nicht alleine gehen zu müssen. So stand sie etwas in Gedanken in der Küche und schälte mit ihren Zähnen eine Traube. Dann entdeckte sie de Kirschen und beschloss ihre Lippen etwas nachzuröten. Also biss sie vorsichtig in die Kirsche, da sie sich einmal fast einen zahn an den Dingern ausgebissen hatte. Doch sie hatte die Rechnung ohne ihren Bruder gemacht. Der schlich sich von hinten an sie an piekste ihr in die Rippen. Carina erschreckte sich so sehr, dass sie die Kirsche voller schreck hochwarf und die dann prompt auf Stefans einziges gewaschenes Hemd fiel. „Oh shit! Was machen wir jetzt? Das muss in die Reinigung, wenn der Fleck überhaupt mal rausgeht. Aber was musst du mich denn auch so erschrecken. Nagut dann müssen wir eben ein dezentes Hemd aus Papas Schrank entwenden." Carina schleifte ihren Bruder zum Schrank von Rokko und kramte nach eine geeignetem Hemd. Dies zog Stefan schnell an und dann machten sie sich auf dem Weg zur S-Bahn Station. Doch am liebsten wäre Carina direkt wieder ausgestiegen und gegangen, denn Luisa saß in einem Vierer. Sie winkte Carina. „Mist sie hat mich gesehen. Stefan komm mit wir müssen uns jetzt zu Luisa setzen.", murmelte sie nach rechts. „Hmm..", erwiderte Stefan leise und in Gedanken verloren. „ist was? Ist doch nur Luisa, die Laberbacke, von der ich dir erzählt habe." Sie setzte sich mit ihrem Bruder zu Luisa. „Hallo.", sagte Carina nüchtern und Stefan lächelte nur. „Hallo Carina, ist das dein Bruder? Stefan richtig?" „Jo, das issa. Wo fährst du denn jetzt hin?" Carina wollte sich ausrechnen, wie viel Zeit von ihrem Luisa-freiem-Wochenende nun genau verloren ging. „Fährst du ins Kino, oder gehst mit Freunden in eine Bar?" „Nein, ich folge der Einladung der Tochter des besten Freundes von meinem Vater. Sie hat nun Ehemaligentreffen. Zehn Jahre Abitur." _Oh nein, sie geht da auch hin? Wieso denn das, ich denke sie ist mit ihrem Vater erst vor ein paar Wochen nach Berlin gezogen..._ „Ihr geht auch dahin? Ist ja cool. Vielleicht kennt ihr ja dann Bärbel? Ich meine Barbara Petersen, sie ist die Tochter von Max, dem besten Freund meines Vaters.", fragte Luisa, die sich gerade mit Stefan unterhielt. _Reicht es nicht, dass sie da auch hin geht, jetzt hat sie Bärbel auch noch eingeladen. Na toll aber Moment mal, bester Freund von Max. Oh mein Gott David Seidel!_


	6. Kapitel 6

6.

_Der Exmann von Mama! Das Schwein, dass sie missbraucht hat. Dass sie fast zeugungsunfähig gemacht hat._ Carina war total geschockt und blickte zu ihrem Bruder. Der flirtete mit Luisa. _Na klasse, jetzt will mein Bruder auch noch was von der? Was mach ich jetzt? Kann ja auch sein, das ich mich täusche, wobei sie heißt Seidel mit Nachnamen, ich kann mich nicht täusche. Ich muss mit Mama und Papa darüber reden und erstmal versuchen Stefan diese Frau ausreden. Aber wie wird Papa reagieren? Wird er diesen Seidel dann umbringen, aus Rache, was er Mama alles angetan hat. Aber vor allem wird Mama das ausstehen? Wie wird sie reagieren, wenn sie herausbekommt, dass ihr Ex-Mann wieder in er Stadt ist und eine Tochter hat, die mit dem eigenen Sohn wenn alles schlecht ausgeht zusammen kommt? Himmelherrgott, was soll ich machen? Ich glaube ich werde morgen erstmal mit Anne darüber reden und mich mit ihr beratschlagen..._ „Carina?" Stefan stupste seine Schwester an. „Was? Entschuldigt, ich war in Gedanken." „Wo wir uns mit Bärbel treffen!", fragte Stefan noch einmal nach. „Um acht in der Aula. Also quasi mitten im Gewühl. Aber Bärbel hat ja das ganze Fest fast ganz alleine organisiert." Die Dekoration der Aula war wunderschön gestaltet worden und das Essen des Büffet war aller erste Sahne. Auf einer Leinwand wurde Bilder von Studienfahrten, Klassenfahrten, Klassenfotos und andere Bilder aus der Schulzeit projiziert. Carina stelle sich etwas abseits, in die nähe der Bar und des Büffets. So hatte sie es nicht weit bei Durst und Hungergefühl und hatte auch so alles im Blick. Doch eigentlich beobachtete sie hauptsächlich ihren Bruder, der heftig mit Luisa flirtete und auch sehr eng mit ihr tanzte. _Oha, das sieht mir langsam zu gefährlich aus, ich will ja nicht das Glück von Stefan beeinflussen, aber die beiden zusammen geht einfach nicht, wegen Mama und Papa. Ich brauche den rat von Anne, sofort. _Carina kramte nach ihrem Handy und ging dann raus in den Park der Schule du rief ihre beste Freundin Anne an. „Maus, ich brauche deine Hilfe. Alarmstufe dunkelorange. Also pass auf: ..." Carina erzählte Anne erst einmal die ganze Situation und hoffte auf einen klugen Ratschlag, der alles wieder zur Normalität brachte...

Währenddessen bei Lisa und Rokko zu Hause:

„Schatz. Das gibt es doch nicht, wir müssen das irgendwie aufhalten. Die können doch nicht so einen Mist morgen früh in allen Zeitungen stehen haben! Das mit der Abendzeitung ist ja schon schlimm genug."

**Mehrheitseignerin stellt mit illegalen Mitteln ein Modeimperium auf**

**Berlin.** Egal ob Haute Couture oder Young Fashion, wer in sein will trägt Klamotten von B.Style oder Kerima Moda. Doch nur wenige wissen, dass Lisa Kowalski, nach der Scheidung mit David Seidel nun nicht nur Mehrheitseignerin sondern auch Besitzerin von Kerima Moda ist. Nebenbei ist sie auch die Besitzerin und Gründerin von B.Style. Diese Firma war ursprünglich eine Scheinfirma, die sie nur gegründet hatte, um Mehrheitseignerin von Kerima Moda zu werden und sie so Stückchen für Stücken zu übernehmen. Der feine Nebeneffekt ergab sich dann gleich mit, da so sehr viel Geld zur Seite geschafft werden konnte, wie uns unsere Quelle bestätigen konnte. Somit liegt es auf der hand das die Ehe Lisa und Rokko Kowalski eine Nutzgemeinschaft ist und nichts mit Liebe zutun hat. Die Chefdesignerin von B.Style Hannah Refrath ist jedoch nicht nur die geliebte von Rokko Kowalski sondern auch seinetwegen Designerin bei Kerima Moda...

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht. Mir gehört Kerima doch gar nicht. Wer hat denn so einen mist geschrieben. Und Hannah ist bei uns keine Designerin, sondern Aushelfende Kraft. Wer setzt nur so eine Ente in die Zeitung? Wer lügt hier so rum?" Lisa war geschockt, von dem was sie da las und umklammerte Rokkos Hand etwas fester. Doch dies war nicht das schlimmste an der Sache:

... Aus sicherer Quelle wissen wir außerdem noch, dass Lisa Kowalski nur ihren neuen Ehemann geheiratet hat, weil ihr Exmann ihr die zahlreichen Affären nicht gewährt hätte und auch auf einen Ehevertrag bestanden hatte. Da Rokko Kowalski selbst eine geliebte hat, war dies also kein Problem für ihn und die Zweckgemeinschaft komplett. Somit hatte sie keine guten Möglichkeiten sich Kerima Moda unter den Nagel zu reißen. ...

„Was? Ich habe David nicht betrogen und Außerdem hab ich dich geheiratet, weil ich dich liebe und ich habe damals auf den Ehevertrag bestanden. Wie können die sowas nur machen?" „Ich weiß, mein Schatz.", versuchte Rokko sie zu beruhigen. Weiter lasen beide erst gar nicht, da die Zeitung nun zerknüllt in der Ecke landete.


	7. Kapitel 7

7.

Carina ging wieder rein und bemerkte, dass Luisa sich gerade auf dem Weg zur Toilette machte. Sie nutzte die Gelegenheit und steuerte auf ihren Bruder zu, dabei schwang sie die Hüften, damit es für alle anderen so aussah, als wolle sie mit ihrem Bruder tanzen und nicht mit ihm Tacheles reden. „Stefan was machst du da? Wieso gerade diese dumme Kuh? Dank doch mal nach, du hast dich vor zwei Monaten von Angelina getrennt und jetzt gleich ne neue? Das ist nicht fair du bist doch gar nicht bereit für eine neue Beziehung. Also lass es sein!" „Du hast ja recht, aber sie ist so schön und so symphatisch...", versuchte Stefan sich herauszureden. Carina merkte, dass sie keine Chance hatte. „Sag nicht ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt!" Mit diesen Worten verschwant sie in der S-Bahn nach Hause. Kaum war sie zu Hause sah sie ihre Eltern auf der Couch sitzen. Ihre Mutter weinte und ihr Vater hielt sie tröstend im Arm, aber in seinem Gesicht war die Wut abzulesen. „was ist denn hier los?", sagte Carina und stolperte über die zerknüllte Zeitung. Sie knüddelte sie auseinander und überflog kurz den Artikel. „Was ist das den für ein Mist? Mama? Papa? Wer hat das veröffentlicht? Wer erzählt da so einen Mist?" „Wir wissen es nicht, Hase. Das einzige was wir wissen, dass das Rufmord und eine Katastrophe ist." „Aber wer zeiht daraus denn einen Nutzen? Richard ist immer noch für zehn Jahre im Knast, seine Mutter liegt unter der Erde, genauso wie Friedrich Seidel. Laura ist nun glücklich mit ihrem Fitnesstrainer..." Lisas Gesichtsausdruck wechselte schlagartig von Verwirrtheit zu Wut. „Natürlich, wie doof konnte ich nur sein! David war das? David Seidel. Er will wieder was vom Kuchen abhaben, da er merkt, dass er ohne mich keine Erfolg hat mit seiner kleinen Modefirma. Nur das die Sache mit uns nichts zutun hat, da sein Designer nichts bringt..", meinte Lisa nur zu Rokko. Dieser nickte nur. „Nur, dass David mit seiner Firma den Sitz in München hat." „David Seidel sagt ihr? Tja dann seid ihr nicht auf dem neusten Stand, er wohnt wieder in Berlin zusammen mit seiner Tochter aus zweiter Ehe." „Was?" Rokko war aufesprungen. "Maus, woher weißt du das?" „Papa beruhige dich. Seine Tochter Luisa ist zusammen mit mir in fast allen Kursen und sie ist in meiner Stufe." _Das Stefan in sie verliebt ist, verheimliche ich jetzt wohl besser, sonst kippt Papa noch um, oder geht auf Stefan los. Ich werde Stefan die Situation selbst beibringen,_ dachte Carina.


	8. Kapitel 8

8.

Rokko und Lisa gingen ins Bett und Carina blieb noch kurz wach. Da kam auch schon Stefan nach Hause und grinste bis über beide Ohren. „Du hast mal wieder nicht auf deine kleine Schwester gehört. Aber du solltest dich wieder von ihr trennen, denn sie ist die Tochter aus zweiter Ehe von David Seidel. Dem Typen, dem Mama fast ihre Unfruchtbarkeit verdankt. Also lass die Finger von ihr, sie bricht dir dein Herz, Stefan." Stefan stand mit offenem Mund vor seiner Schwester uns setzte sich erst einmal auf die Couch. „Sie... Sie ist was? Sie ist die Tochter von diesem miesen Typen? Du hast recht, das würde nicht gut gehen. Ich rede morgen mit ihr, auch wenn ich sie liebe." Carina nahm ihren Bruder in den Arm und ging dann kurze Zeit später schlafen. Der nächste Tag war kein guter tag für die Kowalskis. Die Anleger hatten den Artikel gelesen und die Aktien fielen. Da auch B.Style in den schmutz gezogen worden war, konnte Lisa noch nicht einmal gegen kaufen, um eine feindliche Übernahme zu verhindern. Da half nur abwarten und Tee trinken. An diesem Tag kam Stefan geknickt nach Hause. Carina wusste, dass er heute mit Luisa Schluss gemacht hatte. Das einzige nützliche daran war, dass Luisa sie jetzt in ruhe lassen würde.. Doch Carina hatte sich getäuscht. Luisa kam am nächsten Tag gerade auf sie zu und fauchte sie an: „Was habe ich dir getan? Du magst mich nicht und hast deshalb Stefan einen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt. Was habe ich dir eigentlich genau getan?" „Ja, ich mag dich nicht und ich habe mit Stefan geredet, aber glaub mir es ist besser so für euch! So du entschuldigst mich jetzt, ich habe jetzt Chemie." In den nächsten Tagen dachte Luisa immer über Carinas Worte nach. _Wieso ist es besser so? Warum ist es besser, wenn Stefan und ich nicht zusammen sind?_ Sie setzte sich an das Laptop ihres Vaters um ihre Emails zu checken. Da rief Stefan an. „hallo Stefan. Warum rufst du ausgerechnet jetzt an?" – „Was? Oh mein Gott, das hat mein Vater eurer Mutter angetan? Jetzt verstehe ich auch, warum Carina so grantig zu mir ist..." Luisa landete aus Versehen im Postfach ihres Vaters, wo sie eine Rückantwort der BZ fand. _BZ? War das nicht die Zeitung, wo der Artikel über die Kowalskis drin stand?_ Luisa wurde neugierig und öffnete die Mail. „Stefan ich glaube dir jedes Wort über meine Vater! Ich habe seine schwarze Seele hier schwarz auf weiß. Können wir uns in zehn Minuten in der Stadt treffen? Ich bring das Beweisstück mit." Luisa drückte auf drucken, legte den Hörer auf und markierte die Mail wieder als ungelesen. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Ihr eigener Vater hatte den Artikel an die BZ gemailt und dafür auch noch Geld bekommen. Ihr wurde ganz schlecht und war froh das sie nun den Kowalskis beim Gegenbeweis helfen konnte.


	9. Kapitel 9

9.

Wenige Tage zuvor: David Seidel saß an seinem Laptop und öffnete das Textverarbeitungsprogramm. _Lisa, wenn du so nicht zu mir zurück kommst, muss ich dich eben dazu zwingen. Ich liebe dich und dieser Kowalski hat dies noch nie getan. Wir haben jetzt eine Tochter, ich habe sie extra so genannt, wie du unseren weiblichen Zwilling nennen wolltest. Schatz, es tut mir Leid, bitte verzeih mir. _David überlegte kurz und begann dann eine Überschrift ins Programm zu tippen: Mehrheitseignerin stellt mit illegalen Mitteln ein Modeimperium auf. Es folge ein Artikel. Nach zwanzig Minuten, las David sich sein werk noch einmal durch und war zufrieden damit. Er tippte noch schnell eine Email und schickte es dann an die BZ. Nun mache er sich einen Termin mit seinem Finanzberater, denn morgen Mittag würde der Börsencrash beginnen und dann konnte er Kerima und B.Style aufkaufen. David würde mit Lisa an seiner Seite ein Modeimperium aufbauen_. Ein größeres als sich dieser Kowalski jemals nur ausdenken könnte,_ dachte David und lächele. In den nächsten Tagen steckten Lisa und Rokko ihr gesamtes Privatvermögen in die Aktien, um die Firmen halten zu können, selbst Max wurde von Yvonne dazu überredet so viele Aktien zu kaufen, wie sie sich leisten konnten. Auch Jürgen investierte und setzte seine Firma aufs Spiel. Stefan saß in der Zeit mit Luisa und Carina im Café und die ganze Sache kam ans Licht. „das heißt du hast dich nur wegen meinem Vater von mir getrennt und um deiner Mutter nicht das Herz zu brechen?" Luisa standen Tränen in den Augen sie fand das von Stefan so liebevoll, weil er seine Familie schützen wollte und konnte Carina auch jetzt verstehen. „Luisa, ich hoffe du verstehst jetzt, warum ich so giftig zu dir war, nur wusste ich nicht, wie ich dir das sagen sollte und so habe ich versucht, das du mich hasst.", sagte Carina. „alle vergeben und vergessen, ihr habt meinem Vater die Augen geöffnet, so und jetzt gehen wir mit diesem Ausdruck mal zu euren Eltern und dann zur Presse. Ich will nicht, das mein Vater so gewinnt..." Doch dazu kam es nicht. Kaum waren alle drei auf der Straße, kam ein Lieferwagen vorbei und zog alle drei in diesen.


	10. Kapitel 10

10.

Lisas Handy klingelte. „Kowalski?" – „Oh mein Gott, David. Was hast du mit meinen Kindern gemacht?" – „Du mieses Schwein, wie konntest du nur?" – „was willst du? Nein lass mich raten, das was du willst hast du schon fast. Du warst das mit dem Artikel und ich fehle jetzt noch in deiner Sammlung." Rokko konnte Davids Lachen durch den Hörer vernehmen. „Okay, ich werde da sein." Rokko schaute Lisa besorgt und fragend an. Was hat er mit Carina und Stefan getan? Geht es ihnen gut? „Er hat gesagt es geht ihnen gut. Er hat sie entführt. Er will, das sich zu ich zurückkomme, sonst sterben die beiden." Lisa brach nun in Tränen aus und drückte Rokko so fest sie konnte. „Wo sollst du dich mit diesem Schwein treffen? Ich komme mit. Keine Widerrede!" Also machten sich die beiden auf dem Weg zu einem stillgelegten Fabrikgelände. „David? Wo bist du? Ich bin hier. Wir können über alles reden." Mehr Worte waren von Lisa nicht mehr nötig. Rokko machte sie auf David aufmerksam, der eine Waffe auf Stefan und Carina richtete. Er hatte Luisa an eine Säule gebunden. Diese schrie wie wild auf ihren Vater ein, wer solle doch den Mist lassen und er wäre vollkommen übergeschnappt. Daraufhin bekam sie eine schallende Ohrfeige von ihm, sodass sie halb bewusstlos war. Lisa konnte es kaum fassen in ihr kamen all die Erinnerungen hoch, an die schrecklichsten fünf Jahre ihres Lebens. Ihr liefen Tränen die Wange hinunter. Sie konnte nicht mehr, sie lief zu ihren Kindern. Wenn er ihnen etwas antun wollte, nur weil die beiden Rokko als Vater hatten, musste er erst an ihr vorbei! Lisa stand vor ihren Kindern und kämpfte m sie wie eine Löwin. „David, du bist vollkommen übergeschnappt! Zum Glück hatte David Rokko noch nicht gesehen. Lisa hatte dies bemerkt und verwickelte David in ein Gespräch, während sie Rokko ein Zeichen gab, er solle die Kinder losbinden. Doch sie rechnete nicht mit einer Bewegung Davids. Er sah Rokko, gleichzeitig rot und drehte durch! Er drücke kaltblütig ab!


	11. Kapitel 11

11.

Rokko hörte Lisa schreien und einen weiteren Schuss. Dann verspürte dann einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner rechten Schulter, der sich rasend in seinem weiteren Körper ausbreitete. Das war das letzte, was er spürte. Alles um ihn herum wurde schwarz.

Lisa stürzte sich auf Rokkos zusammengebrochenen Körper. „Neeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiin", schrei sie. Sie konnte nichts mehr sehen, da sie ihre Tränen nicht unter Kontrolle halten konnte. Luisa hatte sich mittlerweile befreien können und hatte die Polizei und den Notarzt verständigt. Ihr Vater kniete völlig verwirrt und mit der Pistole in der Hand auf dem Boden. Das alles bekam Lisa gar nicht mit, denn sie wollte nur eins: Rokko soll leben! Luisa hatte auch Stefan und Carina von ihren Fesseln befreit und gemeinsam hatten sie David die Pistole entwendet und ihn festgebunden, bei einem Psychopath konnte man ja nie wissen, was er als nächstes tat. Doch es dauerte ne nicht lange, dahatte ihn die Polizei auch schon festgenommen, wegen Freiheitsberaubung, versuchtem Mord, sowie Rufmord. Eins war sicher, David Seidel würde für den Rest seines Lebens hinter schwedischen Gardinen sitzen und Luisa war sehr froh, dass sie nun keine Angst mehr haben musste. Sie wurde von der Polizei erst einmal ins Krankenhaus gebracht, um ihre Platzwunde und die Schürfwunden zu versorgen.

Lisa wanderte in der zeit ungeduldig vor dem OP-Bereich auf und ab. Sie musste wissen, was mit Rokko war. Doch sie spürte, dass er noch lebte. Dann ging die Tür auf und ein Arzt kam it besorgtem Blick auf sie zu. „Frau Kowalski?", meinte dieser. „Ja, das ist richtig. Bitte wie geht es meinem Mann?" „ich bin Professor Dr. Blumenthal, der behandelnde Arzt ihres Mannes, es tut mir sehr leid ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass...", setzte er an. „nein, bitte nicht, sagen sie nicht, dass er tot ist. Das kann nicht sein, ich spüre das es nicht stimmt. „Aber Frau Kowalski, das habe ich auch gar nicht gesagt. Wir mussten ihn in ein künstliches Koma versetzen, um Spätfolgen für herz und Gehirn nicht zu provozieren, wenn alles gut geht, wir er im Laufe der nächsten Woche aufwachen. Sie entschuldigen mich jetzt, ich muss zur nächsten OP." Damit war er verschwunden. Lisa war glücklich, dass Rokko noch lebte und musste sich erst einmal auf den Boden setzten. Ihre innere Anspannung lies erst einmal nach und so lies sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Jürgen kam gerade mit einem Kaffee und Carina und Stefan im Schlepptau zu Lisa. „ist was mit Rokko? Geht es ihm nicht gut?", wollte Jürgen sofort wissen, als er Lisa weinen sah. „nein, es wird alles wieder gut, er lebt. Er liegt allerdings im künstlichen Koma." Alle waren etwas beruhigt und beschlossen erst einmal nach Hause zu fahren, denn sie müssten vorher bei der Polizei vorbei und ihre Aussage machen.


	12. Kapitel 12

12.

Lisa, Carina und Stefan sowie Luisa hatten ihre Aussage bei der Polizei gemacht. David hatte nun eine Anzeige zu verkraften. Doch das interessierte Lisa nicht, wie lange David genau ins Gefängnis kam, sie wollte nur dass es lange ist. Die ganzen tage verbrachte sie so gut wie nur im Krankenhaus an Rokkos Seite, sie versuchte sogar dort zu schlafen, wenn die Nachtschwester sie nicht meistens rausschmeißen würde. Nun war es kurz nach drei und Lisa saß wieder einmal an Rokkos Bett und erzähle ihm von ihrem Tag und wie schön es draußen gerade war. Er solle doch aufwachen, damit beide einen schönen Herbstspaziergang machen könnten. Es war in den nun drei Wochen immer mehr abgekühlt und es regnete immer öfter. Sie hatte im Internet gelesen, dass s immer mehr Patienten gab, die starben je länger das künstliche Koma andauerte, aber sie konnte und wollte nicht glauben, dass Rokko geistig Tot war und nur noch sein Herz durch die Maschinen weiterlebte. Sie spürte, dass er bald aufwachen würde. Sie legte ihre hand auf seine und streichelte gedankenverloren über seine Wange.

Rokko hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er geschlafen hatte, er wusste nur, dass seine Schulter nicht mehr weh tat. Er spürte eine Hand auf seinen Händen und eine an seiner Wange. Auch der Geruch kam ihm verraut vor. Es roch nach Lisa. Langsam öffnete er die Augen du konnte immer klarer Lisas blaue Augen erkennen. _Danke Gott, dass ich sie noch einmal sehen darf._ Nun bewegte er sich vorsichtig und schloss Lisas Hand in seine. _Sie fühlt sich so echt an!_ „Rokko. Du bist endlich wach. Ich bin so froh, mein Schatz." Lisa drückte den Notknopf, um einen Arzt zu verständigen. „Lisa? Was ist passiert? Wo bin ich?" „Schhhhhh... Schatz, du musst dich schonen. Du liegst im Krankenhaus, aber jetzt wird alles gut. Ich bin ja bei dir." Lisa streichelte weiterhin seine Wange. Rokko schlief wieder erschöpft ein. Die Schwester hatte in der zeit gesehen, das Rokko wieder aus dem Koma erwacht war und begann seine Medikamente in Absprache mit dem Arzt umzustellen.

In den nächsten Tagen, ging es steil bergauf mit Rokko. Seine Medikamentendosen wurden immer geringer und Rokko brauchte nur noch leichte Schmerzmittel. Seine Schulter zierte nun eine Narbe und seine Rippenbrüche waren auch wieder einigermaßen zusammengewachsen, die er sich durch den Sturz zugezogen hatte. In der Zwischenzeit hatte David seinen Prozess bekommen und wurde zu einer lebenslangen Haft und Behandlung die einem Psychiater verurteilt und verdonnert. Doch immer, wenn Stefan und Carina mit bei ihrem Vater waren, verhielt sich Stefan ganz still und in sich gekehrt. Er wirkte bedrückt. Auch Lisa hatte dies bemerkt und ging nun mit Carina etwas zu essen organisieren, damit Rokko ein Männergespräch mit seinem Sohn führen konnte. „Stefan, ich merke doch, dass ich etwas beschäftigt. Hat es mit deiner Freundin zu tun? Luisa?" Stefan nickte nur kaum merklich. „Wenn sie denn meine Freundin wäre. Ich kann nicht mit ihr zusammen sein, wenn ich weiß, dass mein Vater wegen ihrem fast gestorben wäre." Stefan kullerten Tränen die Wange hinunter. „Aber an der Tatsache, das David ihr ich sage jetzt mal Erzeuger ist, kann sie auch nichts. Sie am allerwenigsten. So und jetzt geh zu ihr und werde glücklich. Ich wäre ohne sie womöglich gestorben, wenn sie den Notarzt nicht alarmiert hätte. So und jetzt ab durch die Mitte.", sagte Rokko lächeln und warf ein Kissen nach seinem Sohn.


	13. Epilog

Epilog:

„Nun ist also der Tag gekommen mein Sohn heiratet. Ich bin so aufgeregt, als würde ich dich noch einmal heiraten, Schatz." Rokko ging nervös auf und ab. „Papa. Jetzt sei doch nicht so aufgeregt, ich heirate schließlich heute. Um genau zu sein jetzt. So jetzt hol Luisa schon ab ich geh mit Mama schon mal zum Altar." Also ging Rokko nun als Brautvaterersatz mit Luisa den langen Gang zum Altar und Rokko kamen die ganzen Erinnerungen an seine Hochzeit mit Lisa hoch, auch wenn er sie wegen der Scheidung nicht kirchlich heiraten konnte. Doch er wusste genau wie nervös Stefan jetzt war. Da stand er also nun, übergab Stefan seine zukünftige Frau und setzte sich dann neben Lisa. Die ganze Zeremonie war einfach wunderschön und immer wieder guckten sich Rokko und Lisa an, so als würden sie gerade kirchlich heiraten.

Nun war Stefan also mit Luisa verheiratet. Die gesamte Gesellschaft machte sich auf zum Festsaal, um dort noch groß zu feiern. Nach dem Fünfgängemenü begannen dann der obligatorische Wurf des Brautstraußes. Stefan drückte seine kleine Schwester in die erste reihe und grinste daraufhin Manuel zu. Lisa bemerkte dies und grinste vor sich hin. Bei ihrer Hochzeit mit Rokko hatte Hannah den Strauß gefangen und sie war mittlerweile mit Timo glücklich verheiratet. Dann war Luisa den Strauß, doch anstatt eine ledige Frau fing Lisa den Strauß. Sie guckte verblüfft und Rokko grinste sie an. „Sieht so aus als würdest du noch einmal heiraten." Rokko ging auf die Knie und fragte ganz laut: „Lisa Kowalski, willst du mich noch einmal heiraten?" Lisa lächelte und schrie: „Ja, ich will!" Sie umarmte Rokko und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.


End file.
